no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Nezumi
Nezumi is a main character in the manga and anime of No.6. He is a prison escapee. Appearance Nezumi has dark blue hair and wears it in a short, but visible ponytail, leaving his fringe and strands of hair hanging at the sides of his face. His eyes are a light grey. In episode 2 of the anime, he wears a cloak with a hood (made of superfiber) which he soon took off to cover the enemy's eyes temporarily before holding a knife to his chin. He also used it to cover Sion and himself when they jumped out of a car (also in episode 2). He noted that he is taller than Sion, to which Sion agrees due to it being a valid fact. He wears grey pants (he tucks in the left side into a boot and the other is left as is and appears tattered), a dark green jacket with multiple pockets and a notably big scarf around his neck. He has a fairly muscular body. When he was 12 years old, his hair was slightly shorter than when he turned 16 and he left it down. He wore a grey oversized shirt with a wide collar and a pair of dark grey shorts. Personality Nezumi is a rude, easy to anger and straightforward person. He believes in facts and realistic approach to life from which he developed fast sense of adaptability to new situations. Contrary to this he used his parents teaching as resoning in situation of confusion. He has a deep hatred towards No. 6. When questioned by Sion, he says that he (Sion) is better off not knowing. Though deemed a criminal in the beginning, he states that he was escorted and wasn't involved in criminal doings. He seems to be an honourable person as shown when he saves Sion to repay him for saving himself back when they were 12. He is smart and quick-witted, easily able to defeat 4 officers of the safety bureau and steal their car. It is implied that he created the robot rats in his home which seem to be intelligent enough to follow instructions. He likes poetry a lot, as it clear from him collecting a lot of poetry in his room. And from him reading and perfoming poem parts. It's hinted that he may be a performer of some sort. History Regarding to No. 6, his people including his parents and friends were killed in the Mao Genocide conducted by powers behind No. 6 twelve years ago. His back was scalded and he developed a keloid scar. Ever since he's harbored a hatred and desire for revenge against No. 6. At that time, Nezumi's people were an ethnic group called the "Forest People." He was rescued and raised by an old woman of the same race. When he turned 12, he was sent off to the "Moon Drop" as a research subject (as the last of the forest people) by the old woman. He escaped using the knife she gave him and ran into Shion's house severely wounded. It appears that he was a thief and was held in prison for a number of years. He is known as VC-103221. He appears to know something about the No.6 city that no one seems to know. Plot He was shown staggering to the outside of the tunnel and he appears to be injured on his shoulder. He made it out alive as he will continue to live as he has promised to himself. He then appeared in front of Sion as he broke the window leading to his room. Sion was suprised by his appearance to his room, but before he could say anything Nezumi quickly shut him up. Sion then saw his wound on his shoulder and asked if he would like him to bandage it. He was shocked by this sudden request. Sion's mom then answered through the incom asking if Sion opened the window. He said yes and she told him to not do that again. She then told him to get ready for dinner. Nezumi let go of Sion and he asked if the wound was from a bullet. He answered yes, but it was just a graze. Sion was shocked to know that the city even used guns. He then said that there are the hunters and the hunted in which Sion didn't catch. He told him that its best for him to not know. Four years later, Nezumi learns from his robotic rats that Sion was on his way to the correctional center. He traces the police car in which Sion was being transported and rescues him. He leads him to Lost City, just outside No. 6, and lets him stay with him. Nezumi later saves Sion from a fatal parasitic infection. When he learns that Sion wants to save the city from the infection -- thus contradicting what Nezumi wanted -- he tells him that he would become his enemy if he carries out with that plan. Powers & Abilities He's bright and has the animal-like ability to sense danger, and has managed to survive well in the West Block. Close knife combat is his forte. Relationships '''Sion: '''He first met Sion when he broke open the window. He was going to kill him, but when Sion asked if he wanted to bandage the wound on his shoulder, he was rather taken aback, but agreed. He was telling him that the city was just used as a brainwashing project just to enslave people and that it was not always perfect. Sion agreed with him and he was really surprised about it. Nezumi seems to in a sense care for Sion deeply and he sees him as Innocent. He admires the fact that Sion wants to find a better way of doing things then killing but tells him he's foolish for thinking so. It's unknown weather Nezumi and Sion have romantic feelings toward eachother. A few hints are given off when everytime Sion is an issue. For exsample in episode 7 Sion gives Nezumi a "goodnight kiss" but this was in fact a "goodbye kiss" and also a thank you to Nezumi for all he's done for Sion. Also Sion proabley didn't want to involve Nezumi with the rescue of Safu. Also in episode 10 after a few flashbacks of Sion, Nezumi says to himself "I have fallen". Also when Sion kills a guard in No.6 Nezumi feels it's his fault and cries for making Sion do such a thing after he is wounded. These could also be signs of a close an caring friendship. Trivia *Some fans commented that he slightly resembles Mukuro Rokudo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Alto Saotome from Macross Frontier, as well as Yu Kanda from D.Gray-Man. *His name means "rat" or "mouse". *His stage name is Eve. *The streaming website Crunchyroll officially translated his name as Rat. References Category:Characters Category:Male